Friendless England's Last Will
by RedHatMeg
Summary: England was destinated to be friendless. On and on he's sinking in his depression for concern of certain fairy. Warning: Suicidal!Englad and OC. FINAL CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Arthur Kirkland opened the door to his house, leaning his hand on the wall. He was drunk. Dizziness made orientation on his own territory quite difficult, but he somehow manage to find the way to his living room. He was too drunk to change his cloths to pajamas and get into his own bed, so he just fallen on the sofa. When his head lied on the sofa's back, his dizziness became less intensive.

Arthur sighed deeply and sadly, trying to fall asleep. It wouldn't be difficult, if he was just drunk, nothing else, but he also felt really upset. This feeling was the reason he got drunk in first place. Moreover, everything around couldn't help him stop feeling like that. His magical friends tried to cheer him up as always, but this time it wasn't that simple as they imagined – "It will be fine" or "Don't worry" didn't worked this time. Damn it, even alcohol didn't worked at all, even when Arthur drank five bottles of Scotch!

The memories, that were invading him on and on, were breaking him down even more. Memories of little, lonely him, bullied all the time by his older brothers. Memories of pirate him, when he was hurting Antonio. Memories of Francis, cruelly making fun of him – Arthur. Memories of Alfred claiming independence. Memories of Peter, calling his older brother jerk. And he couldn't resist the impression that, indeed, nobody liked Englishmen. Because England was recollecting on and on his mistakes, he thought about himself as a loser. A friendless loser, how France could say about him.

His tired, sad eyes barely saw in the darkness of living room movement. He focused on it more and soon he realized that upon him was hanged in the air certain fairy. The beautiful butterfly wings and violet dress was too familiar for him to mistake her with any other fairy. Arthur was sure, in daylight he would see pretty girl with alabaster skin, long, honey hair and deep, violet eyes.

"Vivien…" He whispered with light smile, but then rapidly saddened. "I'm sorry, that you have to see me in this horrible state right now."

She flew down to him, to land on his belly. Now, when England looked at her closer, he could see the concern expression on her face. And it made him confused.

"Oh, Arthur… You were drinking." She finally spoke with this soft, worried voice of hers. "So this is that bad?"

England bit his lip and looked at the fairy like he was going to cry.

"Yeah…"

"Oh, you will kill yourself." She said and started to walk on his belly to the face.

"Well then, I will do it." Was Arthur's answer. "I've lost all the will to live, Vivien. I'm alone, completely alone."

"No, you don't. You have us. We were with you, since you were baby. A very cute baby." She added, making England smile for a moment, but then he once again grimed.

"Look, Vivien, I appreciate everything you all have done for me." He smiled to her. "I always knew, I can count on you, guys." Suddenly he once again seemed to be near to cry. "But you don't understand it. I'm talking about international arena, about _countries_." His eyes shined in the darkness and Vivien was sure, it was tears. Soon two strains ran down his cheeks. "All around the world I'm hated. I don't blame them. I've made a lot of bad things to them." He put his gaze up and smiled with acrimony to fairy. Then he said with shaking voice: "Look at me, I'm crying because nobody likes me. How pathetic…"

"Arthur…" She whispered with worry. "You're not pathetic. You're graceful nation with wonderful culture."

"I'm _the king of losing things_. Pathetic ex-empire."

"You're not thinking clearly. It's alcohol that's talking thorough you."

Right after she said it, she came closer to his cheek and kissed it. It felt like some warm bee's wings had gently stroked his hot and wet cheek. Vivien flew a bit above him and he suddenly felt horribly exhausted. His heavy eyes closed. Before he had fallen asleep, he heard Vivien's soft whisper:

"Goodnight, Arthur."

* * *

_He was standing in the middle of the foggy, unknown field. He was alone and scared. Around him was only fog – thick, grey fog – and silence. It was terribly quiet, like on graveyard. Little boy, standing in this scary place, curled his arms to his chest and nervously looked around, as if he suspect to see someone – maybe friend, maybe foe, but someone. But all he could see was this fog._

_"Mommy!" He called. "Mommy, where are you?!"_

_No response._

_"Scotland? Wales? Ireland?"_

_Once again – only silence. He was alone after all. Nobody was here to help him find the way. His close ones abandoned him here for great trial. He knew, he supposed to be brave. His mother said, he have to find the way to home on his own. She left him here to make him strong like his big brothers._

_But he was too scared to even move from his spot. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes. His quiet whimpers barely echoed through the fog, when he sat on the cold ground and curled himself. He buried face in his knees and cried from the bottom of his heart. How he will find the way home? How he will manage to get there without food?_

_"Mommy… Brothers…" He was whispering to himself. "I… I can't…"_

_He imagined his older brothers, who were always making fun of him. If they were here right now, they would probably laugh about how he was such crybaby. And they probably would say something about monsters that was hiding under the fog. England shivered because of this thought._

_"Somebody help me." He cried quietly. "Mommy, please, come here."_

_**"Nobody will help you… Arthur."** Someone's teasing voice echoed from nowhere. **"You will be alone. Because you are friendless England."**_

_Arthur's heart squeezed in his chest._

_"Who… who are you?" Scared put up his gaze._

_**"You will be alone, England. Every alliance, you'll make, will break apart. Every country, you will love, will abandon you. When you'll grow up and become stronger, you'll be hurting everyone, so everyone will be hurting you. Everybody will hate you."**_

_"Why?" He whispered with despair, but then he yelled: "Why?!"_

_**"It's your fate, England. Your destiny. Take it."**_

_"I don't want fate like this!"_

_Voice laughed._

_**"But your fate can't be changed, my little one. Farewell, Arthur Kirkland. Farewell, England."**_

_Arthur felt rapid blow of the wind and soon he realized that person, which owned this voice, was gone. He was once again alone. And when he thought he was lost forever, he saw in the fog the outline of some little horse. When boy looked at this horse, which was slowly approaching him, he suddenly discovered weird pointy thing on its forehead…_

* * *

The rain outside was pounding harshly at the glass of window. Arthur was sitting at his desk and just glaring sadly at the space before him. All his energy faded away with his joy of life. He didn't want to do anything. He just let his mind recall all this painful memories and he drown in it. He hadn't came out of his house and didn't care about the outside world anymore, since the same world was hating him. Also he didn't ate much. He felt old – horribly old and unwanted. And for the first time in his long existence, he wanted to die.

So in the end he drew out from the shelf of his desk few sheets of paper and pen and started to writing…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, the idea of Vivien was in my head since I've read the chapter "Mister Unicorn" in "Arthur's Phrases". I tell, I was planning to make her the only magical creature, which can be seen by America!**

**Now for something comepletely different - in the first place it supposed to be oneshot, but since I'm going on the vacation tommorow and I didn't want to write this in one day, I've decided to make it two- or even more-shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_I, Arthur Kirkland, the England – being healthy on mind and body – I am writing My Last Will. But before I will tell you, who will take which of my properties, I want to say to you all something else, if you don't mind it: I was dying since very long time. My death isn't caused by any deadly disease or weapon. It is caused by pain of loneliness, pain of you all making fun of me. And especially – the pain of being hated by my own brothers and allies. I can't take it anymore. Maybe when I will finally die, I will be happy for once and I will make everyone else happy. Friendless England will not be bothering you anymore._

_I will start from my house, money and little things, I am possessing. I give all my money to my elder brothers – Scotland, Wales and Ireland. Let it be a refund for all those bad things, I have done to you. I know, it's mostly my fault, we didn't get along. I was too much tyrannical for you and we were fighting about many things. It shouldn't be like that. Brothers should not do this to each other. I'm sorry. You don't even know how much I regret it all._

_I give my house to Sealand, because you need better place to become a good nation. Yes, I acknowledge you, Peter, as you always wanted. I want you to know something. If I don't tell you this, my little brother, I won't rest in peace. You were such a pain in the butt during all this years, but in the end I know, I'll be missing your sneaking on the meetings and your "England, you jerk!". But even, if you are nation now, you have to be good for your step parents._

_Tino and Berwald, please, take good care of Peter. Teach him how to be good, graceful nation. I know, he couldn't have better parents, especially when his own elder brother wasn't good father figure._

_Sealand, Scotland, Wales and Ireland will have to take care of my people. I know, you don't like much Englishmen, but, please, don't be too harsh for them._

_Francis, Alfred and Mathew – you can take anything you want from my house. I don't care, if you will take my porcelain tea cups, teddy bear, or collection of muskets. I won't need them anymore._

_One last word…_

* * *

Arthur stopped, covering his mouth with hand and closing his eyes. Two tears ran down his cheeks, dropping on the paper, but then Englishman quickly wiped his eyes and with shaking hand wrote the rest. When it was finally done, he left the pen beside the sheets, looking at his Last Will and reading it carefully, like he was searching for any kind of mistakes. He found none, but he couldn't stop to glare at this sheets of paper. He had no doubt about anything he wrote. Let it be like this, when he will be finally gone.

"Arthur…?" Familiar, friendly voice suddenly broke the silence and Vivien sat on his right shoulder. Surprised England rolled his eyes from Last Will to fairy. She was concern as always, but he only sighed. Soon she started again: "Arthur, you really want to…?"

Before she could end, he nodded.

"Vivien?" He started, sending her sad smile. She could tell from his voice, he was honest, but there was also something horribly sorrowful. "Do you know, you're my favorite fairy?"

For a few seconds she wasn't saying anything. She was observing this dull from tears eyes, this pale, tired face and all his broken presence. Vivien's expression changed all of sudden to more determinate. She knew, she had to do something, before there will be too late. But first she had to take care of England, before he will do something to himself.

"You seems to be tired. You should make a little nap."

Arthur only nodded tiredly and stood up. Vivien led him to his bedroom. When he lied on the bed, she covered him with sheet and kissed his forehead, making him immediately fall asleep. Next thing, she had done, was taking the Last Will and think for the moment. She had to show the paper someone, but she didn't know, from who she should start. Oh, it would be a lot better, if they all could gather together in one place.

Wait. She looked at calendar. Wasn't today a World Meeting? Yes, it was! What a wonderful twist of coincidence! But then her expression changed into more serious and determinate. She caught the paper tighter, use her magic and transported herself to Meeting Room.

* * *

Alfred F. Jones yawned. He didn't pay any attention to what Ludwig was talking about. He only waited for his turn. He was so excited, he thought that he will explode from impatience inside of him. America rolled his eyes from Germany to other nations. Japan seemed to be focus on what Germany was saying, Sweden was as much emotionless as always, Russia was whispering something to China, Canada was – as always – transparent, so he started to play with his bear. Alfred could also hear behind the door to Conference Room, Sealand talking to his older three brothers – Ireland, Scotland and Wales. And so, on and on, America was seeing familiar images, until his gaze stopped on certain empty seat.

Alfred's smile faded away. Arthur wasn't on the meetings from really long time. At first, it seemed that nothing changed – place was empty, but everything was going on without this annoying Englishman. But when Alfred said something and somebody (generally Germany after few seconds of disturbed silence) was criticizing his idea as unreal, he felt weird. He knew, he had to be prepared for criticism from others, but it was always Arthur's job. It was natural that England was the first, who always would say America's ideas are dull and don't have a chance of success.

Germany was talking and talking, meanwhile America leaned his face on the palm and stared at the view outside the window. Suddenly his eyes caught something weird. Abnormally large butterfly wings appeared from the edge of the table, near empty England's chair. He started to observe it. It seemed that wings could hardly fly up, but when it flew a bit higher, his jaw dropped.

Little fairy with large roll of paper landed in the middle of the table, turning attention of every nation in the room. Some of them were wiping their eyes with disbelief, others were pinching themselves, like they wanted to wake up form a dream. Others – like America – just stared with wide open eyes at fairy, who left the paper on the table and started to fly around to seize all nations in the place. When she finally done the reconnaissance, she returned to her place and land on it. Meanwhile, door to Conference Room opened and four England's brothers came in. When they saw Vivien, they were stunned.

"Vivien?" Scotland asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Something, I should do long time ago." Vivien started, resting her hands on hips. "You four better stay here. It's something that includes also you."

"Usually, when you come to this world, you're staying close to Arthur." Ireland said and turned around, like he was looking for something. "Is he anywhere here?"

"No, fortunately he's now sleeping. But I've come here in very important case."

She took the paper and quickly flew to America. Still shocked Alfred was glaring at her, before she finally leaned the paper in his direction and harshly ordered:

"Read it. Aloud."

Alfred only nodded, took the sheets and unrolled it. Suddenly he stunned. His eyes opened wide with shock, when it saw the first lines of the Last Will. Then he looked at fairy.

"Come on! Read it!"

Alfred gulped and started to read:

_I, Arthur Kirkland, the England – being healthy on mind and body – I am writing My Last Will. But before I will tell you, who will take which of my properties, I want to say to you all something else, if you don't mind it: I was dying since very long time. My death isn't caused by any deadly disease or weapon. It is caused by pain of loneliness, pain of you all making fun of me. And especially – the pain of being hated by my own brothers and allies. I can't take it anymore. Maybe when I will finally die, I will be happy for once and I will make everyone else happy. Friendless England will not be bothering you anymore._

_I will start from my house, money and little things, I am possessing. I give all my money to my elder brothers – Scotland, Wales and Ireland. Let it be a refund for all those bad things, I have done to you. I know, it's mostly my fault, we didn't get along. I was too much tyrannical for you and we were fighting about many things. It shouldn't be like that. Brothers should not do this to each other. I'm sorry. You don't even know how much I regret it all._

_I give my house to Sealand, because you need better place to become a good nation. Yes, I acknowledge you, Peter, as you always wanted. I want you to know something. If I don't tell you this, my little brother, I won't rest in peace. You were such a pain in the butt during all this years, but in the end I know, I'll be missing your sneaking on the meetings and your "England, you jerk!". But even, if you are nation now, you have to be good for your step parents._

_Tino and Berwald, please, take good care of Peter. Teach him how to be good, graceful nation. I know, he couldn't have better parents, especially when his own elder brother wasn't good father figure._

_Sealand, Scotland, Wales and Ireland will have to take care of my people. I know, you don't like much Englishmen, but, please, don't be too harsh for them._

_Francis, Alfred and Mathew – you can take anything you want from my house. I don't care, if you will take my porcelain tea cups, teddy bear, or collection of muskets. I won't need them anymore._

_One last word. Please don't hate me._

_

* * *

_**And one more thing - if there won't be any review, I won't post the next part.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

There was disturbing silence. Some nations were watching the floor with confuse, others were glaring with shock at the fairy and America, who was tightly holding the Last Will. And suddenly Alfred smiled and giggled nervously, putting the paper on the table.

"Well, it must be some bad joke of his." He said, still giggling. "He couldn't do it."

Vivien's jaw dropped, when she heard nervous laughs all over the table. She felt the wave of weakness, like she was going to faint right here, right now.

"Yeah, he would never acknowledge me." Sealand said and got serious. "That jerk."

"And suddenly he's apologizing?" Ireland asked cynically. "Come on, he's too proud to apologize me for sudden bump in the train."

"Oh, _petit_ Arthur could never kill himself." France added, trembling lightly from laugh. "England and suicide?! Please, it sounds ridiculous."

They were still laughing. Vivien imagined Arthur – this poor, broken, completely depressed man, who was now sleeping, but when he'll wake up, he will have still this horrible suicidal thoughts. Her heart shook, when she thought about her dear friend. It ached even more, when she remembered all things, he had said about other countries – that they hated him and made fun of him. _They_ had drove him to this state! Because of _them_ he was contemplating suicide!

"He was right." She whispered, but the fact that she actually said something, made the nations, gathered in the Meeting Room, stop laugh and start to stare at her. She tighten her fists and looked at a bit surprised America with the most cold and bitter expression her little, beautiful face could manage. And when blue eyes of American blinked two times, she said: "You hate him."

"Wait, no." Alfred started to explain. "Nobody in this room hate England. We just know, he's only dramatizing."

"Oh, yeah, you twat?!" She yelled, flying up to be on the same eye level as he. "When you've been in his place last time to saying such thing?! And maybe he wasn't in last couple of world meetings, because he's dramatizing?!"

"Calm down, Vivien…" Ireland began to appease her, but she quickly flew to him and barked:

"I'm not going to calm down, when he's going to kill himself!" Then she turned back and landed again on the table. "Because of who he want to die?! Because of bunch of egoists, who laugh at his Last Will! You were bulling him, making fun of him and hurting him, since he was just little child! And now, when you all drove him to such despair, you're laughing?!"

Once again there was silence. Everybody was staring at Vivien, who bit his lips.

"OK, you gits!" She said, flying up and stopped meter above the table. "I see, I have no other choice! I have to show you everything!"

She rose her right arm and pointed it on America, who was now on her right side. Then she started to spinning round and round, faster and faster. Suddenly everything around the nations began to change – Conference Room disappeared in the white cover that was absorbing first table, then floor and walls. All nations stood up from their chairs, when they've saw it and soon they were standing in the middle of completely white space.

"Where are we?" Japan asked, looking around.

"Nowhere… yet." Vivien said and rested on the America's shoulder. "But soon you all will see something that will, for sure, open your eyes."

She snapped her fingers and they found themselves in the not so dense forest. In front of them was sitting on his knees little boy. He had dark robe on his shoulders and white shirt. His messy blond hair, big, light green eyes and bushy brows had told them everything about identity of mysterious child.

"Arthur." Ireland whispered. "Baby Arthur."

Next to boy was standing little pony-unicorn, but only few of observers could see it (China, Korea, Scotland, Ireland, Wales – the nations where the faith in spirit was quite strong). The boy put on the ground little bowl of boiled and chopped vegetables. When unicorn bowed his head to eat the vegetables, little Arthur started to pet it gently. He seemed to be happy.

"Well, for now everything with him is OK, Vivien." Wales said. Fairy turned her gaze to him.

"Now nothing is wrong, but…" She cut the sentence and all nations could hear the teasing calling from the woods:

_"Hey, Arthur!"_

Boy's expression suddenly changed from cheerful to scared. He quickly stood up, took the bowl and said to unicorn:

_"We have to hide. If they get us, we will be doomed."_

He hid the bowl in the nearest bush and started to look for good cover for himself, but he was too late. Scotland caught him by the collar and put him up. Ireland and Wales stood beside the Scott and watched with sadistic smirks how their little brother was desperately struggling in the air. It was weird view, because England was small and his three brothers looked like overgrown tens.

_"Look, isn't it our whimpy little brother?"_ Ireland said.

_"Leave me alone!"_Arthur cried.

_"What were you doing here, Arthur?!"_ Scotland asked, shaking his little brother violently.

_"Nothing."_ England answered, rolling his eyes at the ground.

_"Oh look, guys."_ Wales bowed and took out from the bushes the bowl with vegetables. Then he stood up and showed it to his brothers. _"Little Arthur was once again feeding this stupid unicorn."_

_"He's not stupid!"_ Englishman protested. _"He's my friend!"_

_"Sure,"_ Scotland said with teasing tone. _"like friendless England could have friends."_

And then he loosed his caught and let his little brother land harshly on the ground. Scotland from nowadays covered his face in shame.

_"Stupid, sissy unicorn is perfect friend for our useless brother."_ Wales added and kicked the boy in his stomach. Arthur curled with pain, meanwhile his brothers started to hitting and kicking him. Nations were helplessly watching how Scotland, Wales and Ireland were victimizing their baby brother, when their today's analogues tried not to look. Vivien was staring at them for a moment and then she turned her gaze to bullied boy.

"You were doing this to him for years. He was your baby brother. How could you treat him like that?"

"It was just teasing." Wales tried to justify himself and his brothers. "Brothers are always fighting."

"You call this fight?!" Germany barked. "It's beating up of little child! And what your mother had said about it?!"

"She wasn't protesting." Scotland calmly explained and all eyes turned to him. He looked at them, but then returned to England, and said: "Our dear mother, Britannia, wanted us to become strong. She let us hit Arthur, so he could grow up into tough man. So we were doing it."

"But it looks like you were liking it, bullies." France commented.

Young Wales, Ireland and Scotland finally stopped and started to leaving England. Boy was covered with dirt and bruises. He tried to put himself up, but he hadn't much strength. Vivien snapped again and all nations were now in the Arthur's house from XVIII century. Dirty and bruised England in red uniform was sitting on the sway chair, cradling himself slowly and observing with sad gaze the floor. Fire was dancing in the fireplace.

"Was it after…?" America asked the fairy on his shoulder. Vivien nodded.

"Yes, it's the night after Revolution. I don't know, how long he was sitting like this, but when I've came to him…"

Younger Vivien appeared from nowhere and sat on Arthur's shoulder.

_"What happened?"_ She asked. Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes on her.

_"Alfred claimed independence."_ His voice was quiet and shaking. It seemed he was near to cry. _"And…"_ He looked at the ceiling like he wanted to surpass the tears. _"we've met on the battlefield."_ Young Vivien's eyes widened. England returned to observing the floor and swaying. _"When he said, he's no longer my little brother, I've took the musket and…"_He bit his lip and was silent for few seconds. And then he continued with even more shaking voice: _"And I've attacked him. I've attacked my little Alfred."_ Tears shined in his eyes, when he said: _"Vivien, I've only scratched him with bayonet. Thank God, I wasn't able to shot him. I couldn't shot him."_

_"Why?"_ Fairy on his shoulder asked, resting her hand on his cheek.

_"I couldn't shot to my baby brother, Vivien. I couldn't, just like that, forget about all good times, I've spent with him, and shot to him like to enemy."_

He stopped the swaying, bowed his neck and covered face in hands. His silent whimpers echoed softly through the room. America was watching it with bitterness and heavy heart. He remembered the image of broken England, who was kneeling and crying in front of him. And when he was observing the same England weeping in the sway chair, he felt the wave of guilt.

_"He's gone."_ Arthur cried with despair. _"My little Alfred abandoned me after all this years. I should have known he, sooner or later, will be hating me."_

America's eyes widened and he moved a bit.

"No, Arthur. "He whispered. "I've never said, I hate you."

"Maybe you hadn't said it," Nowadays Vivien responded. "but he was thinking otherwise. He loved you like his own brother, Alfred. You were the first person, he truly loved. When everybody in the international arena were laughing at him and calling him 'friendless England', he was coming to you and you were making him smile. You were giving him happiness. So when you claimed independence, he thought that you hate him, because you abandoned him."

"I didn't wanted to hurt him. I just wanted independence."

"After few years he reconciled with the thought, you're not his colony anymore. But still, when you're celebrating your birthday, he can't be joyful along with you. It's too painful to him, thinking about this day."

America looked last time at crying England and Vivien snapped, transporting all nations into Conference Room. They've saw Allied Forces on the chairs, drawing out from their briefcases their lunches. It didn't took them long to find at the table England with three scones and cup of tea. France from that time came closer to him, holding in his hands croissant. Arthur looked at him coldly, but he didn't said anything.

_"So, friendless England."_ Francis started, resting his hand on Englishman's shoulder. _"How's your day?"_

_"Get out, damn frog. I'm eating."_ Arthur growled.

_"Oh, come on, England. I've came to you, because you're looking so lonely… Well, it's obvious you don't have any friends. After all you're friendless England."_

France from that time hadn't seen, how England's hand with cup of tea began to shake, but France from nowadays realized it quickly.

_"Everybody knows, you're wry cynic, who's cuisine is poisonous, so they're avoiding you as much as they can."_ Francis continued with mocking smile. Arthur put the cup with noise and turned his angry gaze to Frenchman.

_"So why I am here, frog?"_ He asked angrily. _"If everybody's avoiding me, why I'm in this alliance?"_

_"Well, it's quite simple. We need your military, so we had made alliance with you. Simple law of war."_

_"War… I see."_ Arthur whispered, but then he sent Francis hateful glare and barked: _"Get out, frog! I want to eat."_

_"OK, OK."_ Francis stood up and left Englishman alone.

Arthur took one of the scones, but he didn't bit it. He crushed it in his hands. All nations, who were taken away from conference, rolled their eyes on nowadays France.

"What?" The Frenchman asked. "It was just teasing."

"People sometimes forget," Vivien started. "that words can hurt. You always were the one, who were making fun of Arthur. And it wasn't teasing. It was cruel jeers. You were the first person, who called him friendless. You don't even realize, how many times this word were used, when people were addressing to him. He was looking for friend among you all, but in the end, he didn't found anyone like that. Long time ago he heard the prophecy that he will be always alone. That every alliance he'll make, will break apart. That every nation he will love, will abandon him. That he will be hated by everyone. So, as you can see, he quite easily believed, he's hated." She snapped and they found themselves back in the Conference Room. She flew up from America's shoulder and stopped in front of nations. "And now he's going to kill himself, because of it. Are you going to let him die and prove, he's friendless, or maybe you will do something about it?"

Suddenly Vivien felt something and her eyes widened. This feeling meant only one thing and it was bad thing.

"He'd woke up." She whispered and rolled her eyes on the nations before her. "He's going to jump from the cliff. Will you help me to stop him?"

Nations were silent for a moment. They looked at each other with confusion. But when fairy started to losing her hope, they all gazed at her. Their eyes were full of determination and readiness to help. America took one step forward and said to Vivien:

"Let's go."

* * *

**You wanted it, so you have it! Thanks for reviews and I will be waiting for more of them.**

**Now - no offence to Scotts, Irishes and Welshes (I have soft spot for Scottish culture), but I've read in Hetalia Wiki that there's mention at least two times, England was bullied by his elder brothers. So I wrote this scene.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Arthur stood on the edge of the cliff and gazed on the view under him. Bubbled, angry waves were bumping into black, stony wall of the cliff. When Englishman looked at the sea before him, he took deep breath of salty air. Wind from the vast sea was harshly stroking his hair and England's heart was pounding because of the surge of adrenaline (after all he was standing at the edge of precipice). His hands was tightly clenched on his jacket to keep him warm.

He smiled, when he seized the vast sea before him. This was perfect place for graceful death. Now only one step was separating him from it. He turned back to the sea and closed his eyes.

_Well, it's obvious you don't have any friends. After all you're friendless England…_

_I'm not a child anymore, nor your little brother. Now, I am seceding from you…_

_Sure, like friendless England could have friends…_

_You will be alone, England. Every alliance, you'll make, will break apart. Every country, you will love, will abandon you. When you'll grow up and become stronger, you'll be hurting everyone, so everyone will be hurting you. Everybody will hate you…_

England bit his lip with bitterness as tears ran down his cheeks. And he knew, it was the last time, when he was crying. Now, it will finally end – all this pain and loneliness, he was feeling since childhood. He just had to let his body fall from the edge to the sea. He swayed his head to lose balance and go down the cliff. He felt like his whole person was slowly leaving the last piece of earth and tilting itself through the precipice. His foots were abandoning the land like in slow motion… Death, sweet death. Come here already…

And suddenly he felt somebody's tight grip on his waist. Before Arthur had chance to open his eyes and see this person, he had been pulled by him (or her) from the edge and soon he found himself in that person's arms. England's hand registered the leather sleeve and his forehead felt the fuzziness of the sheepskin. When the man looked with surprise at the arm, he was in, he saw fragment of so familiar brown bomber jacket.

"Alfred?" England whispered, almost gasped.

He put his gaze on the young man, who was holding him like a scared girl. America smiled to him and hugged even tighter. And when England looked out from the America's arms, he saw Canada, Scotland, Wales and Ireland, all of them were smiling to him friendly. A bit further, on the green grass were standing other nations.

"What… what are you doing here?" He asked, stunned.

Their grins faded away and Scotland said angrily:

"And what do you think, we are doing?! We wanted to stop you from jumping from the cliff!"

When Arthur woke up from the shock, he tried to break away from Alfred's embrace, but it was useless against American's enormous strength.

"Leave me alone, you git! I want to die!" He was still struggling.

"Don't even think about it, daddy." Matthew said with serious and concern tone. "We don't want you to die."

"Oh, come on!" He screamed, burring his face into Alfred's jacket and hitting the American furiously. "I'm old, wry cynic! Why would you want me to live?! It would be better for everyone, if I could just die!" Suddenly he stopped to struggling and with crying voice said: "When I will die, everybody will be happy."

"England, you jerk! Shut the bloody hell up!" Sealand said with wrath.

"Nobody want you to die, Arthur-san." Japan added calmly.

There was few seconds of silence. Arthur didn't want to broke it, nor anyone else. It seemed that Englishman began to calming himself in the America's embrace.

"You know what, Arthur?" Alfred looked at his watch. "It seems that it's tea time. Come on, let's go to your place and drink some of them."

He started to lead Arthur away from the edge. Suddenly his captive had no strength to resist, so he just let the American to take him out from here. Arthur would never admit, he felt a lot better in the warm embrace of his former colony. And the sweet whispers of comfort were also really nice.

"We will sat on your couch, drink some hot tea with milk and it will warm you up a bit. You must be really cold, Iggy."

When England was slowly walking away, led by America, he – indeed – felt a bit cold. He was observing the nations, who were marching alongside with him and Alfred, and in one moment he thought, he had seen familiar butterfly wings. He remembered, he hadn't found on his desk Last Will…

* * *

He was sitting on the chair in his living room. For unknown reason his back had been covered by blanket, like he was wet or cold. Fire in fireplace had been lit by Scotland. America, Sealand, Japan, France and Canada were resting on his couch. They were smiling, but he could easily see the concern in their eyes, even in the Francis' violet and Peter's blue ones. Arthur could hear from the kitchen his struggling and arguing brothers, who supposed to making him tea. Other nations, who simply could find themselves useful, had returned to their houses, but they said, they will be waiting for the phone and wished England well.

Arthur rolled slowly his eyes through the nations on the couch. He still felt himself a little numb. He couldn't believe, an hour ago he was standing on the edge of cliff, prepared to death, and now he was just sitting in his own living room and waiting for tea. With Peter, Kiku, Francis, Matthew and Alfred. He simply couldn't believe in what had happened to him.

"Why…?" He began with whisper. "Why you saved me?"

Their smiles faded away from their faces almost at the same time.

"We've saw your Last Will, daddy." Matt said. "And we didn't like it…"

"Well," Arthur grinned sadly. "I've tried to contain everything to leave this world without any undone case."

"Are you still…?" Kiku started with fright. "Are you still want to kill yourself?"

Arthur didn't responded. He just put his sad and tired gaze on them. They could see despair in his green eyes.

"Iggy?" Alfred asked. "Are you still wonna die?"

He remained silent for a while, leaving them restless. He caught the rims of the blanked and curled himself tighter. His eyes rolled from his guests to the coffee table.

"Someone," He finally spoke. "had said to me long time ago that I will be forever friendless. I've tried to escape from it, but I've finally realized, it was pointless. It's my fate and I can't run away from it, even if I really want to. Peter," England looked at young nation few meters before him. "Peter, I've wrote in my Last Will that I'll acknowledge you. Are you happy?" He asked, smiling lightly.

"Damn it, England!" Peter Kirkland seemed to be really angry. After few seconds of silence Sealand had spoken: "You jerk! You stupid jerk! I want to be acknowledged, but not with that much cost!"

Arthur blinked with surprise. Peter was continuing with shaking voice. This time he was the one, who was crying.

"What is the point of being acknowledged by you, when you're dead? I want you to see me as I'll grow up into great nation. And I want you to see my great achievements that will surpass yours. I want to amaze you, because you're the person, who had created me."

"You have Tino and Berwald." Arthur said quietly. He was still surprised by boy's words.

"I have also elder brother!" He yelled with despair, but then looked at said brother angrily. England's eyes widened. "If you once again will going to kill yourself, I will kick your ass, you jerk!"

"Peter…" England was stunned, but he blinked two times and his clearness of mind returned. "I thought you don't like me."

"You wrote in your Last Will that you will be missing me. Right now I know, I would also missing you, you jerk, if you were fall from that cliff."

"We all would." Alfred added. He stood up from the couch, came closer to Arthur and kneeled before him, resting his hand on Englishman's. America's eyes were shining with warmness, when he said to England: "No one hate you, Iggy. We are teasing you, fight with you, claiming independence…" Arthur laughed lightly over it, but then he once again remained serious. Alfred continued: "But we aren't hate you. We never hated you."

"Life would be awfully less interesting without you, _petit_ Arthur." France smiled and England could easily recognize true sympathy in his eyes and voice.

"When we were fighting with you," Scotland stood in the door frames with Ireland and Wales. "we wanted to gain something from you."

"But we never wanted you to die." Ireland looked at England from his brother's shoulder. "After all, you are our baby brother."

"You're not friendless, Arthur Kirkland." Familiar, woman's voice said. Vivien flew out from the Arthur's chair and landed on the coffee table before England. "See how many people doesn't want you to die? See how many people needs you? Do you still want to kill yourself?"

Another tears ran down Arthur's cheeks, but this time it was the tears of happiness. He smiled widely, laughing from this wonderful warmth of joy that invaded his heart. Suddenly everything seemed to be lighter, warmer and friendlier. All his dark thoughts faded away and seemed to be far, far away. In this one, magnificent moment he wasn't feeling lonely anymore. And he wanted to live.

He started to laugh from the bottom of his heart, like never before. Nations gathered around him also started to laugh. Vivien only smiled, seeing once again cheerful Arthur. He was saved.

* * *

**So how was it? I feel like the end was a bit too candy.**


End file.
